See You Again
by NicHarper
Summary: Steve has spent months trying to track down his long lost friend. Could this finally be it? (Horrible summary. Story set post TWS, intended to be either a one-shot or a quick two-parter).
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All, **

**This is either a one-shot or a two-parter (I haven't quite decided yet). Either way, I really want it to be an extract from a fic I'm thinking about writing soon about Bucky and an OC. **

**As for the title, yes – I totally stole it from the Wiz Khalifa song, but the song has been stuck in my head for days, and in a weird way, I feel like it's pretty appropriate when referring to a Bucky/Steve reunion. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it – let me know what you think.**

**P.S. Apologies for any spelling and grammar mistakes - I always proof-read, but always seem to miss some. :-/**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

33… 35… 37

Releasing a shuddering breath he didn't even realise he had been holding in, Steve Rogers stopped opposite the very innocent, very non-descript looking door.

Number 37.

From the outside there was no way to tell that there was anything remotely significant about this door. It was the same bland, pale green as all the other doors in the hallway; the paint was just as chipped as those either side, and the once shiny numbers were just as dull and lack-lustre as every other in old apartment building.

After everything he'd been through, it had never occurred to Steve that such an ordinary door could have such a huge impact on his future.

It felt like it had taken him forever to get here. Not just to the door from all the way across town, but to this moment in time.

It was hard to describe exactly what emotions he had been filled with when he found out that Bucky was still alive. On the one hand, he was ecstatic. Not only did it turn out that he didn't have to be the only man out of time in this crazy backwards world of his, but it just so happened that his companion was his best friend. No… not his best friend; Bucky was so much more than that. Bucky was more like his brother.

And so to have the joy of finding out his would-be brother was alive and well be marred by the knowledge that he was now a slave to the same evil organisation he had supposedly died trying to stop was more than a kick in the guts.

Steve was lucky though. He had Sam. In fact, he would never have made it number 37 if it wasn't for Sam.

It had taken them months.

At the beginning of their search for Bucky, they had believed that he would have returned to HYDRA, and, as a result, had unknowingly wasted weeks searching through HYDRA facilities, and interrogating HYDRA agents in their attempt to locate the former Howling Commando.

To be honest, it was really nothing more than plain and simple luck that put them on the right track.

Or rather, Sam's luck.

And now, here he was. Standing, in a mild state of shock, outside number 37 trying to build up the courage to knock.

It was silly really. He had done so many things in his life. Dangerous things, stupid things, things that other people liked to call "brave", but here, in this moment, the great Captain America was being thwarted by a door.

Scoffing slightly at the thought, Steve shook his head and reached out his fist, knocking on the door before he had time to reconsider.

And then came the worst part.

The waiting.

Bucky was supposedly in there. Had apparently been staying here this whole time. Why exactly, Steve had yet to figured out.

He could hear footsteps from within the apartment now, and instantly felt his heart rate increase.

What if he was wrong? What if Bucky wasn't here, and this was just another dead end?

Or, on other hand, what if they were right? What if Bucky was walking towards the door right now…?

And before Steve had time to decide which outcome terrified him the most, the door to number 37 was opened.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve wasn't exactly sure what he'd been expecting.

Probably, for the most part, he had been anticipating that Bucky wouldn't be there at all. And then, with the tiny part of him that wasn't wrapped up in that denial, he had most likely been expecting to see the Bucky from the helicarrier – dishevelled, angry, and outfitted with a full weaponry.

But this was… Actually, Steve had no idea _what_ this was!

Because the last thing he would have ever expected to come out of number 37 was Bucky Barnes resting a _baby_ on his hip.

Being a man of the 40s, Steve Rogers was well aware that it was incredibly rude to stare open-mouthed at people – but in this instance, his facial expression seemed to be beyond his control. And so, he stood there, eyes wide and mouth open, attempting to comprehend what he was seeing.

It was _Bucky_. Not helicarrier Bucky, it was _Bucky_-Bucky.

He wore long sweat pants, with a plain white t-shirt; his face showed preliminary signs of some 5 o'clock shadow, and his brown hair that had been chin-length at their last meeting was now cropped into the same style he had sported in the 40s.

In fact, if it weren't for the modern day clothing and the metal arm supporting the infant on his hip, Steve would have sworn he had stepped back in time.

Bucky, he noted, had yet to say anything; however he didn't seem to be as surprised to see Steve as Steve was to see him. Actually, if Steve didn't know any better, he'd say that Bucky had been expecting such a visit but just hadn't been looking forward to it – judging by the expression of vague annoyance written on his friend's features.

Apparently getting bored of being stared at so shamelessly, Bucky was the one to break the silence.

"Yeah?" He questioned, his tone of boredom accompanied by a slight shoulder shrug.

Steve, who was still in a state of shock, blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"You have a baby."

Glancing over at the baby in his arms briefly, Bucky returned his gaze to Steve, "Did you really come all this way just to tell me that?"

"No… No, of course not. I just… you know, I just wasn't expecting it. The baby, I mean." Steve could tell he was rambling, but he didn't seem to be able to stop himself now that he had started.

"Is it your baby?" he continued. "Did you… did you have a baby?! I mean, not _you_, obviously. But, you know… is he yours? You didn't steal him, did you?"

"Why would I steal a baby?" Bucky deadpanned.

"So, he _is_ yours then…"

"No, he's not"

"So, wait, are you saying you _did_ steal him?!"

Steve wasn't coping well with these new developments. This was not going how he had intended.

"Relax, Steve. I didn't steal a baby. Jesus." Bucky rolled his eyes, as he readjusted his grip on the current conversation topic. "I'm just watching him for a friend."

"Oh" was all Steve could say, an awkward silence descending down on them immediately.

After several excruciating minutes, Bucky finally relented, knowing how angry Grace would be with him if she found out that he'd sent Steve away without really talking to him.

"Well, were you planning on staying out there all night or did you want to come in?"

Not really knowing what to say, Steve offered a shy smile to his friend before moving towards the open door as Bucky moved aside to allow him entry.

And with that, the door to number 37 was closed once again.


End file.
